What She Wants
by nahte123456
Summary: Kim is hit with a chemical mix, what a shock. But what happens when her outlook changes, when she wants to be away from almost everyone, to be with Shego and Monique alone, and what she wants, she gets no matter what. Better summary and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Kim Possible or anything involved in it.

Warning-Death, slash, impregnation, swearing, OOC, possible lemons, possible torture, Kimogo(Kim/Monique/Shego), and more realistic team Possible.(AKA, they have money, secrets, and have killed)

Summary-Kim turns evil and selfish due to a chemical mix that hit her. She now wants four things, Shego as her girlfriend, Monique to stay with her forever, to be away from all the ungrateful's in the world, and to have children. What Kim wants, Kim gets, no matter what she needs to do to get them.

Notes I should still be writing other things, but what ever.

If I continue this it will have a good ending for Kim, Shego, and any of Kim's kiddies, and Monique, everyone else... flip a coin.

* * *

Legend

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

{Who-where}

* * *

{Kim-random lab in central America}

* * *

Kim snarled as she tried wiping a luminescent pink liquid off her, this was a simple mission, a scientist had stolen a chemical formula that reversed certain ways of thinking, primarily self-indulgence and selflessness.

However when she got there the guy was dead, never a pretty sight, and one she was far to comfortable with given her choice of hobbies, he had OD'd on some sort of stimulant if her guess was on target. Than when she turned the corpse around she had been splashed with something in his hands, she had already sent a sample via her kimmunicator to Wade, and now she was wet and moody.

She had elected to do this mission alone since it was supposed to be easy and quick, but now she wished she had someone to complain to, as the only person she could contact right now was Wade, and he was analyzing whatever hit her.

Unknown to Kim her life had just changed, better for some, worse for others. Wade would find nothing wrong with the liquid because it only reacted once it was inside a body, which it had gotten into hers through her pores.

A darker path was opening up to Kim, one she'd enjoy immensely.

* * *

{Kim-her bedroom}

* * *

Kim was tossing and turning in her bed, deep in the Sandman's grasp, however she was not dreaming. While she slept the chemical she had come in contact with earlier that day was working into her mind, changing her from the good girl with a hero complex into a self-indulgent woman with only a few bits of true light left.

All of her she twisting and moaning were abruptly cut of as her beautiful olive-green eyes snapped open. Blinking around bewildered.

"What, what's going on?"

She felt different, Kim was a teenager, so she did sometimes got greedy about somethings, but suddenly she felt like she wanted everything, even if she didn't deserve them.

Her kimmunicator beeped at her side table. She reached over and answered in her typical fashion.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Wade looked at her from the tiny monitor for a second, in his pajamas she noted, before answering "You know the twins have the house set up better than Fort Knox, the instruments detected you freaking out than just stopping. You OK KP?"

Kim paused for a moment, she should tell him about her abrupt desires, she should, but she knew that would end them, and for the first time in her life she didn't want to be stopped.

She always stopped, stopped fighting to make sure she didn't kill someone, stopped arguing so she didn't lash out, stopped staring so people wouldn't think of her as easy or lustful, for once in her life she wanted to be sinful, to keep going until she was content and fuck everyone else, and what Kim wanted, she would do everything in her power to get. And her power was considerable.

"I'm fine Wade, just a nightmare, no big."

Wade looked at her for a few more seconds "Alright, if you're sure."

"I am Wade, get some sleep to, 'K? Cant have you sleeping on the job or anything."

Wade finally smiled at her and responded with a simple "Night KP."

* * *

{Kim-after school 3 days later}

* * *

Kim was in the Sloth, parked in an abandoned parking lot to a food mart that was to be torn down. She was using what looked like a red and black version of her Kimmunicator. She had had the twins take an old one of her's and upgrade it to their heart's content.

She rarely used it because of the same reason she had had it made. While every few weeks Wade downloaded all new Team Possible information onto it, even the things that could have the three of them thrown into jail, or the bits that were part of national security of one nation or another, this was the only time anyone but Kim had access to the device, otherwise no one else knew what she did on the thing, not even Wade.

She had been using it increasingly as of the last few days, ever since her change.

At the moment though she was just staring at it, on the screen was what looked like a small manor, already made, she was about to buy it with the secret fund she had, and upgrade it and add protections to it that would seal it tighter than an airlock.

About the fund, Team Possible did not accept cash, that didn't mean people didn't pay them, bank accounts in the thousands suddenly appearing, being left in wills, and other such things had left all three of them were very rich. This fund was only increased further by them selling the less dangerous things Team Possible, and the twins, made or found.

It was rarely used because none of the three, nor the two twins really needed it, so they saved it for things they couldn't get the normal way.

Now about the manor, Kim found most of her motivation to be around people gone, she no longer wanted to help them, and after her missions almost everyone she met she found... boring. So some peace and quite, but she didn't want to be completely isolated.

So Kim had a plan, a wicked plan yes, but a plan none the less.

*Firstly she wanted to be away from most people, hence the mansion.

*Secondly Kim had found a few people who didn't bore her, Wade, Ron, the twins, Monique, Shego, Betty, Bonnie, and Hana. She was going to get a few of them with her, and by that she meant Monique, who she was going to lie to and basically kidnap, and Shego, who she was going to threaten, kidnap, than detain. Ron and Wade wouldn't approve of her basic choices, Bonnie and Betty may not bore her, but they did so in bad way, and Hana was to young. The twins would be given access so they could come and go as they please.

*Thirdly seeing at how Hana interested her, and how she would need something to take up her time, she wanted kids, she was going to get this simply by grabbing DNAmy and forcing her to find a way to basically take some of Kim's DNA/blood, and some blank sperm (sperm with no genes attached to it) and make it into her sperm, thus making her the paternal parent. Her children would all be girls since there was no Y chromosome, but she didn't care. She knew it was possible, Amy had found the beginnings of how to do such a thing, but had never continued the research.

*Fourthly since she was basically going to be holding three women against there will, and kidnapping them (Shego, Monique, Amy) and at least one of them was never going to actually warm up (Amy), and she was going to do anything it took to get what she wanted, such as torturing Amy until she listened or killing any one that tried to enter her new manor, not to mentioned she was a prime target for a lot of people who either had a grudge or wanted to make a name for themselves, on both sides of the justice scale, she was going to need some protection. And not just regular but politically as well. So she was going to use some secrets her Team had found, secrets that could tear down nations, start wars, and destroy whole infrastructures, and blackmail whole nations to make sure they kept an ear out for her, and turned a blind eye to anything illegal she was doing.

*Fifthly, lastly, and the part least thought out, she wanted both Monique and Shego to stay willingly, and give being the mothers of her children a chance, which was going to be a little more complicated, but some ideas were already coming to her.

Once she hit the button she was going to be committed, and once she was committed there was nothing short of death that was going to stop her.

She stared at the button, than her thumb brushed it. On screen flashed a white text inside of a red bubble that read "purchase complete!"

Now she just had to wait until the place was set up, and everything she needed was within reach.

…

This was going to take a while.

* * *

**Should I continue this? Is it any good or intriguing? Does it have potential or should I just get rid of it? And does anyone know if you can bullet point in here? Read and review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Kim Possible or anything involved in it.

Warning-Death, slash, impregnation, swearing, OOC, possible lemons, possible torture, Kimogo(Kim/Monique/Shego), and more realistic team Possible.(AKA, they have money, secrets, and have killed)

Summary-Kim turns evil and selfish due to a chemical mix that hit her. She now wants four things, Shego as her girlfriend, Monique to stay with her forever, to be away from all the ungrateful's in the world, and to have children. What Kim wants, Kim gets, no matter what she needs to do to get them.

Note- Ignore Graduation, never happened.

Color's green &amp; black for Shego, red &amp; gray for Kim, blue &amp; white for Monique. So each of them get a color(well Shego get's a secondary while the other two get a primary) and then it's like a scale. Shego is a thief, so darkness. Kim is still a good person it's jut buried really deep down, under a lot of uncaring and selfishness. While Monique is a good person, and the most caring the pure one of the three.

To random Guest, I doubt you'll read this, but could you at least be helpful? The difference between criticism and flames are criticism can be helpful. Flames are not. I may not listen to either, but the former may still help, the latter does not.

_**Recommendation:**_ Hide and Seek &amp; Party Like a Go by Journey04-Serious Kigo with some cliches, set after the series, but it also features Kim punishing Shego with off screen sex, and by that I mean Kim fucks Shego so hard Shego aches everywhere the next morning, where she can't even move without pain. Monique has to point out to Kim that Shego needs super healing just to deal with the sex, and then wonders how a teen girl can fuck a super women lame, and Shego spends the rest of that fic, and the sequel trying to not pissing off Kim again for fear of it happening again. Because Kim is that amazing at anything she tries apparently. And I love that.

PS. I asked for opinions because I like reading other peoples views, but I'll still do what I want, no worries.

* * *

Legend

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

{Who-where}

* * *

{Kim-Kim's bedroom}

* * *

Kim was bored. She wasn't on a mission, her last year of high school had ended just last week and she had nothing to do. Monique had a meeting with her parents and Ron and the twins were out.

Speaking of which Ron and Wade were becoming suspicious of her, she had deflected them by pretending to stress out about school, prom, exams. Hopefully they would remain distracted about the end of high school for long enough for her to finish what she was doing.

It had been 6 months since her change, and a lot of preparations had been made, and she was almost ready for the next step.

She had accomplished quite a bit in the last few months, two of the three most important things were done. Guarding the manor with some of the most advance technological protections available. She had convinced the twins to side with her (and upgrade the tech guarding her manor) it had taken awhile, but they were fine with her being selfish once they were sure she was OK, after that they were on board.

The third thing was prepared, she had several files with enough information that if released could start several revolutions, at least the third world war, and quite possibly more. All she had to do was reveal the files to some nation leaders, and they would never touch her again... after she got into her manor at least. They couldn't break in and this would make sure they wouldn't risk anything overt.

The other thing she wanted were also prepared. She firstly had a specially edited video that showed Monique to be sick, infected with a non-lethal, but highly contagious virus. After she grabbed Monique, she would send the video to her parent, by the time she had "recovered" Kim should have had Monique agree to stay with her, and she could talk to her parents and reassure them.

Amy's location, in jail, and Kim could grab her, lock her up, and have her hidden before anyone was the wiser. Kim had even had … a special room made. A room that if she was caught using it on other humans she would probably go to jail.

She had the location of Shego's hide out and a gas mix she had improved to affect even her super powered metabolism. She just had to be careful about breathing it herself, something that would make Shego sleep could kill a normal person

…

She had to wait a week before she could do anything. Namely check up the manor herself, wait a few more days to grab Monique. She'd have to grab Shego soon after to make sure she didn't move, she hoped to convince Monique to stay, or at least not make a huge fuss about staying before grabbing Shego. She wanted to grab Amy at the same time, grab them both to save herself the trip, and set herself up to send out the blackmails folders.

She could also set about showing Amy that obedience is the wiser choice in what her new life would be, and how long or short it might be.

The only hiccup was how to contain Shego long enough for the older women to not hurt or destroy anything or one, Monique and Amy was vastly weaker than her, and Amy would be watched carefully. Shego, meanwhile was a fighter, luckily she had had about 6 months to plan it out.

The plan was relatively easy, a collar Team Possible had picked up a few years ago would work, after the enhancements the twins had made. The collar was a shock collar that was activated by a signal sent to it. Kim had a surgery about 3 years before where the twins had sneaked a microchip into her brain, she never did get the answer as why they did that, but she trusted it was for a good reason, well she hoped so anyways. The twins had combined a signal they programmed into it and the collar so a thought from Kim would shock Shego into a rather painful paralysis, after Kim had upped the current slightly so it would go through Shego's altered physique, and then insulated it so nothing on the outside of it would be affected so it would be hit only the wearer/Shego.

Not that she planned on having either of them as slaves or anything, her attitude had changed, not left her as a heartless monster. If all went well, Amy would be released with only no wounds and some minor (if long term and nightmarish) trauma, Monique would stay with her because she would worry over her, and Shego would agree because no matter what anyone said, the older women was far too familiar with her to not be interested. The shock collar would come off once she could trust Shego to not burn her expensive house, Monique, or anything/one else. At least that was the plan.

…

"sigh"

_'Just one more week, I just have to not do anything I want to in that time.'_

* * *

{Kim-Monique's house—11 days later}

* * *

Kim was outside Monique's house at around 11 in the morning, and she had just knocked on the door. Considering she was going to basically kidnap the dark skinned girl nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

Kim was dressed in normal clothes, blank pink Tee that was slightly to short, showing her stomach, and a pair of dark jeans. Moments later the girl in question opened the door, wearing a dark blue skirt and a slightly lighter blue shirt.

Monique who wasn't expecting the red head asked "Girl, WAYDH?"

Kim had to think about it for a second, it being almost 2 weeks since she had talked to the darker skinned girl, WAYDH? What Are You Doing Here. Ah, got it.

Kim decided to just get Monique in the car, so no real explanations. "Monique, I need you're help."

Monique raised an eyebrow, but did as was expected "WDYNG?"

What Do You Need Girl. Monique was using the term girl quite often recently.

Kim simply looked around like she was worried they would be over heard. "Mo, I need you to trust me, come here for a moment."

Monique was slightly suspicious, Kim wasn't normally so secretive, but she had been acting weird recently so she decided to go with the shorter girl.

They walked out of the house and to Kim's car, affectionately dubbed 'The Sloth', and Kim opened the back door and beckoned Monique over. Monique walked over and stood outside the door and looked at Kim. "What's wrong Kim?"

Kim looked at Monique before simply responding "Sorry Mo, I'll explain everything later."

And with that, before Monique could even come up with a response much less speak she felt several spots of pressure around her spine as the world turned black. Kim had darted behind Monique and pressed the front two knuckles of both hands across several spots down the darker girls back at blurring speeds, knocking the girl out. This particular technique sent several signals to the victims brain that would cause a shut down for somewhere between 1 and a half and 4 hours.

As Monique fell towards the car Kim darted forwards and caught her. After a moment Kim maneuvered Monique into the back, laying across the seats. Kim played with several buckles and strapped them across the girls upper legs, lower ribs, and shoulders, making sure they wouldn't be to tight while securing the girl so she would be in no danger of falling.

Kim simply closed the door, went to the drivers seat and turned the key. A moment later The Sloth backed up slightly and than turned onto the road.

In all it had taken less than 3 minutes for Kim to drive to the house, trick Monique near the car, knock her out, and drive away. There wasn't a single sign of or witness to the event, and by the time Monique's parents got home their would be a message on there house phones that would convey the cover story too them, and a number for them to call that was set up by the twins to ease their concerns while keeping them away from Monique for awhile, as well an e-mail address for them to have so the video could be sent to help ease there concerns.

* * *

{Monique-Kim's mansion/her new room-3 hours and 23 minutes later} (Get it, 23 minutes, 3 hours, 23 X 3...I'm sorry, that's just stupid)

* * *

Monique was slow to come to, and even when she did she didn't move at first, trying to remember what had happened. The bed she was in, while comfortable, was not her own, it was larger and softer.

After a moment she remembered Kim coming to get her for something, and everything going black near the shorter girl's car, leaving her to believe the red-head had knocked her out for some reason.

She opened her eyes and looked around, confirming she was in a room she had never seen before, although she rather liked the light colors, made of off white's and light blue's.

She was in a large bed, 'California king' her mind supplied with white sheets and white fluffy pillows, and she was under a light blue blanket that covered the bed.

The room was about a 15 by 15 foot square and 10 feet high. The walls were an off white, presumably so they didn't hurt anyone's eyes. The floor and the furniture were all a clean baby blue color.

The bed she was on was in the center of one of the walls, the wall had two large baby blue curtains starting about 5 feet above either corner of the bed, one corner tacked to the wall, the other end tacked at the same height by the room corners, making a smiling like shape. The room had two doors, one straight from the foot of the bed, and one to her right in the middle of the wall, neither wall had anything in the way of decorations. The last wall, to her left had a large painted blue wardrobe by the wall with the door. The final thing in the room was a desk and chair to her left, facing the curtained wall, also painted blue.

At the desk was her friend Kim, slightly hunched over a large book of some kind, playing with a pencil in her right hand.

As Monique moved around in the bed to get a better angle on Kim, the red head suddenly moved, the pencil twirled into a blur around her hand as her other hand flipped the book closed. The pencil was then thrown over Kim's shoulder, across the room, hit the far wall eraser first, bounced back, hit the closer end of the wardrobe, bounced again, and landed into the pencil holder at the back-right of the desk, tip down.

If anyone else did that it would be considered amazing and lucky, Monique had however seen similar things every few days for several years, making room wide trick shots with ordinary tools had become a hobby for the red head not to long after the two had met. Monique had no idea how half the shots were even possible, much less how Kim did them consistently and on purpose, but wrote it down as it was Kim, and moved on.

Kim moved the chair so it was facing Monique and smiled before giving a pleasant "good morning."

Monique simply blinked, she was sure that the red head had assaulted and kidnapped her, but Kim didn't seem the least bit bothered or worried as most people would be in such a situation. But than again Monique would never attack Kim, not even for her own life, and even if she did she would be capable of basically nothing against Kim.

After a moment Kim gained a concerned look on her face from the dark skinned girl's continued silence, so Monique spoke up "So are you going to explain everything now?"

Kim once again smiled and got up from the chair and moved over so she was sitting on the bed at Monique's side. She than lifter her right hand and started running it through Monique's hair, a gentle gesture for both the situation and the girl.

For a moment there was nothing but silence as Kim seemed more or less content with just sitting there stroking Monique's hair, but she had promised to explain later, and it was later.

"Well, that's rather simple, I realized that everything seems boring, the endless missions, school, the idiotic fools around. So I decided I would quit it all, just go off here, play around with some things me and the team have picked up over the years, practice my fighting and so on. However I don't really want to be alone so the Tweebs can come over when they want, and I also took you and I will be taking Shego soon as well... Oh, and we'll have a guest for a while as well."

Monique simply blinked, not knowing what to do with this new information. Kim had meanwhile started using her left hand to rub Monique's stomach through the blanket.

Monique's eyes widened and she blushed as she realized two things. She was only wearing a bra and panties, and they were not the ones she had put on earlier, meaning Kim had stripped her down and redressed, Kim had seen her.

"KIM!"

Kim wasn't sure what Monique was yelling about, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face as the normally cool and confident girl started blushing and yelling like a school girl.

* * *

{Kim-outside Highrail Jail}

* * *

Kim was just lounging around in her car, waiting for 11:19, which was when a shift changed happened and it would make Kim breaking Amy out far easier as the guards wouldn't be missed for three hours, when the next shift change occurred. Thankfully Shego's current house was less than an hour away and by that time she was done here the green women should be asleep, making gassing and grabbing her all the easier.

Right now Monique should be asleep in her room. It was the day after the kidnapping and everything was going fine when it came to the other teen girl. Monique had yelled and ranted for awhile after waking up, and Kim had smiled and laughed, she especially liked Monique's reaction to being redressed, Monique was right, it had happened, and Kim had greatly enjoyed the free look, but Monique's reaction was still funny.

After everything was said and done they had talked and eaten together and other normal things and everything was going to plan. Monique's parents had gotten in contact and agreed to everything the 'doctor' had said, and had believed the video so everything was good on that end.

Monique had no way to contact anyone outside the mansion without running away. Kim would make sure such a thing would be safe, but had also said she'd lock Monique out if she ran and Monique, for all of her desire to talk to some other people would not abandon a clearly mentally changed Kim.

So Kim had told Monique she was going to grab Shego and a guest and Monique had been forced to leave it at that.

* * *

{Monique-her room}

* * *

Monique was sleeping peacefully, confident nothing would happen in a place Kim had set up for her.

As much as she had wanted to leave she wouldn't, couldn't, do that to Kim, a girl that had befriended her the first day they had met, that had stayed by her even when she had just comeback from a major mission that had left her hurt and tired. No Monique just couldn't betray someone who had been so helpful and loyal to her for no reason other than they had become friends.

So Monique had stayed, and she would continue to for as long as Kim felt, or actually did, need her.

* * *

{Kim- Highrail jail wall}

* * *

Kim was outside one of the back walls of the outside portion of the jail. It had ten sides and it was at the opposite end from the front entrance. She pulled on a pair of gloves and used a special hair spray made by the twins, it would keep any hair falling off of her head, a similar, if more precise version was used on her eye brows, Kim had no other hair on her body.

The wall was about 10 feet high and had several curls of barbed wire at the top, hard to get by unplanned, easy with some preparation though.

She threw a simple 25 foot rope ladder clear over the wire, than a heavy blanket on top of the wire. She gave it a good few tugs to determine that the various wires had pierced and entangled the ladder, with the blanket only complicating it further, not the most secure, but good enough for her only just 100 pounds, including the equipment she had and clothing as well.

Next she secured the end of the ladder she was on with a special spike on either side, placing it so the ladder was just not taunt on her end he pressed them into the ground where they drilled in, taking some of the ladder they were placed over with it. That way she could safely come back out without worry.

She backed up and quickly ran at the wall, jumping up she only touched the ladder a few times for stability and pull points. Once she reached the top she patted the blanket and vaulted, landing with practiced ease, although she felt the shock all through out her legs.

Staying in the shadows she expertly avoided where she knew the camera's would see, she made sure to have that information in her planning stage or she would have had to have been far more cautious.

She slipped into the prison proper and went to the part where the woman's jail quarters were kept. As she slipped along she avoided detection until she stalked into the housing part.

There were three guards in the reception area, where the guard's station was, between the male and female housing sections of the prison. One sitting looking at the camera monitors, the other two just lounging around, her only real obstacle left besides Amy herself.

A part of her brain that sounded suspiciously like Monique was telling her to knock the guards out while her more practical side was telling her to just kill them. Any number of things could go wrong with just knocking them out, if they woke up to soon they could call for help or attack or identify her, or more worryingly, attack Amy.

She decided to compromise, There were two male guards and a female, one of the males, the one at the monitors, had specific type of moving and looks that suggested alcoholism, no ring or other claims, the other two were avoiding him without being offensive and slightly uncleaned clothing. So nothing showing he had anyone that cared about him. If she killed him the shock and horror should stun the other two into deeper unconscious and buy her more time.

A quick movement and she was behind the targeted man, the girl was about 10 feet to her left, just sitting around, reading a book, the guy was 3 to her right, playing on an older DS system. A quick movement and her hands were around her target's neck and chin, a quick yank and his neck was snapped. She leaned her head to the side so her hair was in the way of the guards sights.

To the other two guards it looked as if a red haired girl had just appeared out of no where, and their co-worker had fallen.

Kim skipped to her right and a quick jab to the neck and the male guard was knocked out, painfully.

She turned around quickly and ran to the woman. The woman in question was just standing uncomprehendingly at the man who had died, as Kim seemed to just appear just below her eyes her as the woman's face turned to horror in dawning understanding, a quick series of hits to the woman's neck and she was unconscious, with a painful headache.

Kim looked around and nodded, no one looked to be getting up anytime soon, and judging by the woman's reaction the two living guards would be preoccupied with their dead fellow to concern themselves with her.

She easily walked into the jail part of the building and confidently walked on the edge of the hall, where her face, or any other identifying features, wouldn't be on the camera. She came up to a cell with the plaque above it saying 'HW21' Highrail Woman's cell 21.

A quick dip into a pocket for her lock picks and less than a minute latter the door popped open, well oiled by the lack of sound.

Amy was sound asleep, which was both good and bad. Good because Kim would just keep her asleep, a simple aerosol sleeping agent she kept in her pocket. The down side Kim, only just above 100 pound girl was going to have to carry/drag a rather fat woman around, preferably without having anything incriminating on camera.

Kim walked over and sprayed Amy. Giving it a moment to take affect she reached over and grabbed Amy by the arm and pulled with a grunt, '_damn!'_ The woman had to be almost twice her weight. Amy fell to the ground with a thunk, even as Kim let out a grunt.

Kim decided this wasn't working, or more accurately it was more effort than she had thought and she really didn't want to spend this much time in a jail.

She grabbed the blanket of the bed and tied it around Amy's torso, under her arms. Kim than just grabbed the other end and dragged Amy back to the reception area, uncaring about the older woman as long as she could still work later on.

When they got to the reception area, with the still unconscious guards, she was pleased to note that the cheap desk had wheels. Amy was quickly hoisted up and onto the desk with yet another thunk. Kim was worried for a moment that the desk would break under the weight, but it did hold.

Kim simply wheeled the woman back to the yard, completely uncaring of the camera as long as there was nothing linking her. After all their was no more guards to catch her.

Once she was back in the yard she sighed, knowing this was going to take more work, although not beyond her. She grabbed Amy's still limp body and took off the blankets she had used to drag the woman earlier. She threw the woman's arms around her shoulders and used the blanket to tie her to Kim's body.

Kim grunted as she stood, damn the older woman was heavy. Kim staggered to the ladder, secured by the spikes she had used earlier, she grabbed the end of the ladder in one hand before grabbing onto the ladder on the wall.

Making another noise she lifted herself and the 200+ baggage up the first rung. She slowly made her way up until she made it to the top.

Panting she collapsed onto the blanket panting, only years of training kept her and Amy from falling off. She slowly untied Amy while still balancing both of them.

She took her end of the rope ladder and threw it off to the side, at an angle so it wouldn't be graspable from the inside of the prison. She than turned over so she was facing Amy, and she grabbed the blankets she had been using as rope and tied it around Amy's torso again.

She threw Amy outside the wall, holding the blanket, Amy came to a stop for a moment before her weight threw Kim off as well. This was all according to Kim's plan as she easily flipped into an upright position and rolled as she hit the ground, negating the majority of the impact. Amy wasn't as lucky, but due to how she had been help she had landed rear first, and the wall wasn't that high, sure she may have some bruising, but Kim really didn't care.

Amy was promptly dragged towards The Sloth and thrown into the trunk, specially upgraded to be unlockable from the inside and having a filter in the top to make sure anyone in it could breath.

Her work here done she walked to the driver seat and sped away. No one would notice anything wrong until the shift change in the earlier morning, the two guards would still be unconscious, and it would be several hours more until people noticed Amy's disappearance. The only evidence was a rope ladder, could have been bought just about anywhere, and a heavy blanket, even more common.

The man killed turned out to be a dead-beat and would have been fired in a weeks time.

There were no suspects or clues. Certainly nothing was related back to Kim.

* * *

{Kim- outside apartment building, Shego's current residence}

* * *

Kim was currently parked just outside of the apartment complex Shego was in, her plan all set.

Step 1 – already done, she had had her modified Kimmunicator hack into police and public records to make the street her car was on a deserted as possible.

Step 2 – Kim put on thermal sensing goggles, Shego was noticeably hotter than a regular person, Kim quickly found the super powered woman.

Step 3 – she made sure she was set, reapply the hair holding aerosol, put on gloves, attach an oxygen mask, make sure the Shego-exclusive knockout grenade was on her belt.

Step 4 – now this was simple, her normal hair drier grappling hook was used and Kim climbed to the correct window, she looked in to double check and she did see a woman on a bed, presumably her target.

Step 5 – she activated the knockout grenade and threw it through the window with a loud crash.

Step 6 – she simply waited, Shego woke up but by the time she was up and aware she had already breathed in more than enough to knock her back out, this time into a far deeper sleep.

Step 7 – She opened the window, reaching through the new hole and unlocking it, she made sure her mask was on.

Step 8 – she went around the house and open the windows and turn on fans, dissipating the gas so no one else would accidentally breath it in.

Step 9 – She went and picked up Shego, who was also heavier than her, but Kim wasn't willing to drag her. She took Shego to the grapple line and tied her up before, carefully, lowering her.

Step 10 – she simply followed the thief, she left the hook and line, and simply went and carried the green woman to The Sloth. She than put Shego across the back seats, securing her as comfortably as possible.

The whole thing from parking to driving away took about 8 minutes 2 of which was just airing out the apartment, and a further 3 was just carrying Shego.

Kim collapsed into her driver seat, panting and sweating from her workout, she took a deep breath and simply started the car before driving away.

Once again Kim left no sign besides the untraceable, this time in the form of a hook and rope. The apartment Shego was using was off the books, seeing as Shego was still wanted world wide, so nothing was recorded as stolen just random vandalism.

* * *

{Kim &amp; Amy-Kim's mansion, basement}

* * *

Amy was groggily waking up, noticing she seemed to be moving, or the ceiling was, she couldn't tell in her state of mind. To make things worse her legs and butt ached as if she had been walking all day, and she had several unexplained bruises, scratches and scrapes on her body.

Kim was dragging Amy on a cart into the basement of her manor. When she had gotten home she had carefully taken Shego to the bedroom hallway, the first room in that hall was Monique's room, who was fast asleep, next was Kim, and the last one was Shego's.

Shego's room was a mirror of Monique's, only in green and black vs Monique's blue and white, and of course both rooms were connected to her own room, similarly made but larger and symmetrical, only in red and gray.

Shego had been carefully placed onto he bed and tucked in before Kim had snapped the shock collar on and had left. Kim had than went back out to The Sloth, grabbing a food cart and a drug cocktail to wake up Amy. Once she was by the car she had basically yanked Amy out of the trunk, jabbed and emptied the syringe of drugs into the woman's neck veins before she withdrew it and threw it into a nearby trash can (by the driveway for easy trash disposal). Another pull and Amy was pulled out, giving her another scrape on her left side, and than she was lifted and dropped onto the cart. She had than just pushed the slowly awakening woman through a ramp in the yard to the basement.

The basement walls and ceiling was made of cinder block, the floor was simply tiled. It was about 9 feet wide and tall. Off the basement entrance was a hallway, to the left was the training area, Kim went right though. The hall came to an abrupt end, the only difference was on the right wall.

In the wall, just a few feet from the hallway's end, Kim came to a blank steel piece of the wall, it went to the ceiling at about 8 feet tall and was 5 across. To the right of the slab of metal was a keypad, making sure Amy couldn't see, no reason to give away even useless information, she punched in the code.

The blank wall suddenly pushed out so almost 4 inches of metal box was jutting out of the wall, it than slid to the left, opening up into a blank room.

The room at first glance was almost completely blank, a 12 – 12 – 12 foot box of smooth steel, the only visible blemishes were what appeared to be a police siren in the middle of the ceiling and a few holes that may qualified as a drain in the far left corner.

Unseen was the seem for the ceiling and the walls actually had a gap, and the 'steel' was not steel at all, but a type of metal called, unoriginality, Vibroma (vibrating bronze material) a type of man-made materiel with the looks of steel, but the density of bronze, and extremely sound conductive.

Kim simply grabbed the still groggy Amy and she yanked her up, snapping her fingers in front of Amy's face to make the older woman focus on her she decided to explain some things, just some.

"OK Amy, I have a job for you, but I don't trust you, not in the least. So I'm going to leave you in here for awhile and I'll be coming in every now and them to make sure you eat and that you're peeing in the drain." Kim pointed at the drain. "After awhile I'll see if you can be trusted, and if you can be I'll tell you your rather simple job and give you anything you need, do you understand?"

Despite the question Kim gave Amy no time to answer and just threw her into the room and than hit the 'close' button on the keypad.

The room was dark for a moment before the siren light came on, a blood red.

Unknown to Amy the room she was in was a glorified mental torture chamber designed to systematically break down it's occupants. This was accomplished by a mixture of three factors.

#1 was sight, the blood red light would be constantly on, but more than that the 'siren' was no simple siren, the glass the powerful red light was in was actually a screen, currently it was clear, but it would start to have parts become opaque, making shadows around the room as time went on. At first it would just be shadows at the edge of the victims vision, but it would build until tribal dances, flying demon shadows, or a number of other things would be flying across the blood red light. This would turn off the moment anyone came into the outside hallway and build back up again, faster and faster each time.

#2 was sound, the room would constantly moan and grown, but it would also do two other things. The first was sounds based off the shadows, tribal styled songs, demon roars, or chanting in either Latin or English, and so on depending on what shadows were being shown. Besides that every few minutes a loud noise would go off, a roar, or siren, or something else to the same effect.

#3 was sleep, which would be played with either by either a potent mixture of drugs or the sounds. Firstly the mix of drugs could be divided in two groups. The first group was a mild sleeping toxin, between it's mildness and it's dilution in the room the victim would be constantly drowsy. The second group was just a modified caffeine, it would make the target constantly giddy and twitchy, modified so it wouldn't build up into a heart attack or something else equally bad, and it would reacted to the other group of drugs. Than the loud noises would make sure the room's occupants wouldn't fall asleep for long.

The combination of drugs would make the person drowsy but unable to calm down, than the noises would keep them up, as the victim slowly became more and more deprived of sleep the shadows and noises would slowly build into a waking nightmare that the giddy imagination would focus on only for the drowsy mind to mix reality with dreams, but never able to escape into blissful slumber.

The room's openings where the walls met the ceiling, would be used to regulate the oxygen/carbon dioxide/drugs that would be in the room.

Kim was confident Amy would do just about anything to get out of that room before the first week was up.

* * *

{Kim-Kim's room}

* * *

Kim laid down in her bed, a content smile on her face, her day had been good. Monique was staying, Shego was here, Amy was being slowly taught obedience, Kim's blackmail folder was just about finished. All was good in her life.

Kim drifted off into peaceful sleep, she had a wonderful dream about her, Monique, and Shego just sitting around happily, four kids playing at their feet, two redheads and a raven haired one and one brown haired child, all girls happily playing.

* * *

**So what do you think, took me a long time to write the Monique waking up scene, but I did most of this in two separate one week periods. How did I do on Monique, She's really down to earth, but she was in a new situation and she was confused so she just went with her first instinct, to help Kim, did I do her justice? Not sure when the next update is, but it will happen. Do you like how I portrayed Kim and how she worked? And I used the word 'drugs' ALOT in the latter half of this.**


End file.
